character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Laharl (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Laharl is the son of the Overlord, King Krichevskoy, and a human woman. One day when he became ill, his mother had to sacrifice her own life in order to save him, this made hate to the concept of love. After being poisoned, which put him to sleep for two years, he awoke to find that his father had died and he had to fight to become the Overlord. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Laharl Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Male Age: 1316 Classification: Half Demon-Half Human, Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Laharl=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Danmaku, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Toon Force, Enhanced Senses, Meteor Summoning, Astroremkinesis, Toon Force, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Was poison by Etna with a poison that she was sure would kill him), Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping and Toon Force |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Fought against Baal, Has defeated Zetta on two different occasions) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can dodge Darkdeath Evilman's Gigantus Ray which can travel the radius of a galaxy in one-thirteenth of a second) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can survive hits from Zetta) Stamina: Superhuman (Destroyed 200 million battleships then boarded the main battleship and fought everyone on board without getting even remotely tired) Range: Standard melee range to planetary Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Laharl has a natural weakness for sexy women Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Laharl can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Blazing Knuckle: Laharl uppercuts the enemy into the air before slamming them into the ground while his fist is on fire. ** Overlord's Wrath: Laharl charges up several energy spheres, which he then throws at the enemy all at once. ** Meteor Impact: Laharl calls down a giant meteor and rides into his enemies. ** Overlord Dimension: Laharl takes his enemy into a pocket dimension where he creates a sun that rains down meteors that crash into the enemy before Laharl punches it to make it explode. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Laharl new abilities. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Laharl resistances, abilities and increased stats. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1